


Suffocation

by AviWastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's a mess, Dreams, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Calls, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Metaphorical, Metaphors, Oblivious George, Ocean, Sapnap's the best wing man, Sleepy confessions, Temporary Unrequited Love, Water, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: Crushes were always difficult but over time, Dream learned to deal with them. It was when he fell in love that he finally knew what true heart ache and difficulty felt like because not only did he fall in love, but he fell in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything recently but I decided I might as well so here you go! :)

Every night, a man stands by the ocean. He feels almost drawn to it. As if it’s something he can’t escape. Every night he steps forward until one day, he’ll be trapped in the ocean, stuck in all his emotions.  
In a way, Dream’s thoughts are like the ocean. Sometimes they’re calm like an ocean in the midday, just before the waves start up. And then there's times where the thoughts come crashing down in an instant and Dream can’t escape them. It feels so hopeless. So suffocating. 

Dream dealt with this for his entire life. The constant feeling of suffocation. When he met Sapnap the suffocation died down. He finally had a moment to breathe. Why?

It was a question Dream could seemingly never answer but the answer would have been clear to anyone around them. Subpoena was the first person Dream really allowed to know him. It was hard to let him in but as time went on, he finally gave in.

The waves stopped crashing down on him and he stood in the center of the ocean, freezing water reaching just above his hips. He would stand there questioning when the waves would come hoping it would come soon so that he could have a free day without the waves but the waves never came crashing down those days. The waters remained calm.

When Dream got his first girlfriend, that’s when the waves came back. He had never really experienced romantic attraction but when he saw her, it finally happened.

It continued happening anytime Dream got into a relationship and soon after, he got used to it. He felt fine. He was fine.

At least he thought he was.

A few years after meeting Sapnap he met someone new. A faceless man who went by GeorgeNotFound. At the beginning neither ever talked about race revealing because it didn’t seem necessary. Sapnap had always known what Dream looked like and would sometimes give explicit details about his face but George didn’t really seem to care until a few years later.

Dream noticed a change when George finally revealed himself to him and their community. George and Dream had spoken about it days before it finally happened and everything was going smoothly up until the day George facetimed Dream out of the blue. When Dream saw those deep brown eyes staring at him, he lost his breath. Dream had always been someone who knew what to say and how to say it but for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to say.

Dream had always felt something different when it came to George. It wasn’t like the brotherly love he and Sapnap shared but it wasn’t the crush feeling he got from his exes. It was much stronger.

George’s laugh was a never ending melody in Dream’s mind. A song written so perfectly that you just can’t hate it. Dream decided the moment his feelings for George began spiraling he would do anything to make the older laugh.

Dream found himself back at the ocean soon enough, water reaching his waist. He felt like he was sinking down into the sand but he wasn’t. Something was different this time and his first sign should’ve been the wave. The fucking wave. It was the largest he had seen and in most occasions he could pick himself back up easily but that wave was too much and he went under without taking a single breath.

He felt trapped.

He didn’t mean for it to happen but it did. As much as he hated it, he didn’t know if he regretted it.

In reality, Dream was scared.He had fallen for one of his closest friends and it felt like there was no escape. And there Dream sat at his desk, voices ringing as his head was pounding. A game pulled up and a stream. He sat there as if he was dead until that beautiful melodic voice spoke up. “Dream? You okay?”

Dream was forced back into reality and blinked before remembering what was happening. Sapnap was streaming on the SMP and the three of them were in a call. Dream switched over to discord on his second monitor and watched as the light around George’s icon lit up a bright green. “Dream?”

Dream took a deep breath to steady himself and his mind. Everything felt like it was going fast but it also felt as though time had stopped.

“I’m fine just spaced out.”

The conversations continued as they normally would and eventually, Karl replaced Dream in the call once Dream had logged off. Dream couldn’t help but continue watching Sapnap’s stream as George’s voice echoed through his headphones. He felt warm. He buried his face in his hands and inhaled once.

He was fine.

It was just a crush.  
He would get over it and it would be okay.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I'm gonna try to keep up with this as best as I can but I might forget sometimes

George calls Dream at 12 am.

It wasn’t unusual for them to have late calls but this call just felt like it would be different. Dream was sat editing a new video for his youtube channel just like every other night. When Dream saw his phone start buzzing rather than discord echoing through his ears, he stared. He should have picked up immediately but so many questions were racing through his mind.

He reaches for his phone and holds it in his hand for a second before answering and bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” Dream spoke softly, almost anxious. “Dream!” The subtle smile could be heard in George’s voice which eased Dream’s anxiety a bit. “George!” he countered, a smile forming. And just like that everything changed.

The video was long forgotten as George and him talked. Dream always felt lost within George’s voice. A sigh escaped Dream’s lips before he could stop it and George stopped mid sentence. “Dream?” Dream hummed in response, sitting back in his chair. “Were you listening?” George questioned. Dream hadn’t really been listening but he enjoyed hearing George’s voice. “Uh, yeah.” “Oh yeah? What was I saying?” Dream paused and tried to think about the bits and pieces of George’s sentence.

“Something about Sapnap?”

“Close enough. What’s up?”

Dream blinked and put his phone on speaker, setting it down on his desk. “What do you mean?” “What’s wrong? You’ve been out of it all day.” Dream’s breath hitched as he realised that George _noticed._

Thoughts began racing through his mind and just before another wave came crashing down on Dream, George spoke up again. “You know you can always come to me right?” Just like that, the waters stilled. Dream sighed once more and nodded even though George couldn’t see him. “I know, I know but um…” Dream gave himself a minute to gather his thoughts. Maybe it was time for him to tell George?

“It’s nothing. Just some family things.”

That was a blatant lie but George didn’t know that. In a way, Dream was like a stranger to George. Of course George knew some things but there were so many secrets that Dream just couldn’t bring himself to tell George. Dream didn’t want to be a stranger to George but what else could he do? He hadn’t even shown George his face. He wanted to show him he was just nervous. Another thought raced through Dream’s mind. _What does George think of me?_

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?” So much. “No. It’s fine.” “Alright. You should go to sleep soon, Dream.” George’s voice grew soft which made Dream’s heart melt. “It’s only 12. It’s still early.” “Yeah but you destroyed your sleep schedule even more recently. You must really love talking to me,” George said teasingly. Dream could feel a blush creeping on his face as he smiled slightly. “Yeah, I love talking to you even if you’re ugly.” George gasped dramatically. “I am gorgeous, how dare you.” “I’ll listen to you just this once. Goodnight George.” “Goodnight Dream.”

When the call was finally over, Dream placed a hand over his mouth and stared at the phone longingly. As soon as George’s voice faded out, he missed him. Dream’s heart was racing and he felt warm, almost out of breath. Dream had it bad and he knew it but what was he supposed to do?

He had never fallen in love before and the thought of being in love with one of his closest friends scared him but at the same time, it felt so inviting. Dream couldn’t stop thinking about pressing his lips against George’s, holding him in his arms, pulling George into tight hugs. It all seemed so perfect to Dream but he couldn’t do anything about it.

What would happen if George did reciprocate his feelings? If they started dating? If they broke up? Would they still be the same friends?

Dream was terrified of losing George because George wasn’t like the girls he had liked. The girls Dream had liked growing up were usually shallow and were rarely ever sweet. George was so different. He felt like...like a dream.

George wasn’t afraid to be himself. He was crazy, kind, he had a voice and a laugh that could make anyone fall in love with him. To anyone else he might’ve not been perfect but he was Dream’s definition of perfect. Everyday Dream felt himself falling deeper in love with George. He just couldn’t help it. Dream stood up from his chair and grabbed his phone before making his way towards his bed. He looked at his bedside table and opened up the drawer.

Inside sat a leather covered notebook. Dream pulled it out and stared at it, sitting on the edge of the bed. Inside were letters to every crush he’d ever had. It was a way for him to really describe his feelings and let it all out. Each letter was unique to the person it was written for but Dream never showed them. Dream dug through his drawer before finding a pencil. He shut the drawer and opened the notebook examining each date written at the top of every note.

The last note he had written was September of 2019.

He wrote down the date and started the letter just like he did with any other. _Dear George_. Dream was a writer but he didn’t know how to put his feelings into words. It felt so easy before but everything had changed ever since his feelings for George became something more.

George was just different so why wouldn’t the letter be different?

Dream took his time writing. He wrote a word, erased it and though because some words just weren’t enough to explain how he felt.

The word beautiful became Aphrodite in an attempt to compare the two. Perfect became flawless.

Dream wrote until everything looked perfect and it captured his thoughts and feelings as best as it could. In the end, there were just over 3 pages written about George alone and Dream felt like he could still write more. Dream read everything over before he closed the notebook and softly placed it back down on the table. The pencil looked almost burned out from the amount of writing Dream had done. He set the pencil right next to the notebook and fell back on the large bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe one day he could tell George but today wasn’t that day.

By the time Dream went to sleep it was almost 2 am.


End file.
